


Dearest Love

by estrelacadente



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I7SS19, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrelacadente/pseuds/estrelacadente
Summary: Tamaki and Sougo spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 30





	Dearest Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, sorry this is rly rushed but. i was struggling with writer's block :( i wish i could have written something better, but i hope you can still enjoy it. merry christmas! and happy new year!

Holidays always felt weird to Tamaki after he got separated from Aya. No matter what kind it was, she was so excited every time and thinking about how he couldn't be with her during them anymore made him sad. He missed her a lot, but he particularly missed her  _ more _ on special dates.

And Sougo always seemed to notice. Maybe he felt the same, maybe holidays made he think about his uncle. But he never mentioned if he was troubled, focusing on making the days better for Tamaki.

After all, Tamaki had become someone so special to him that he just wanted to see him happy.

It was true that his uncle was important to him, but after so many years, he could admit that Tamaki was the most important person in his life.

… And yet, Tamaki always reminded him to be selfish. But wanting to spend time with the person he loved, just the two of them, wasn't selfish enough?

Of course they wanted to spend time with the other IDOLiSH7's members, but if possible, they would save a moment to be with each other.

And it was Christmas! The most important day for lovers. Tamaki would make sure to spend it with Sougo.

It was past midnight when Tamaki went to Sougo's bedroom. Usually, Sougo had to wake him up all the time, but that day, Tamaki was the one to wake him up.

"Sou-chan," Tamaki whispered, touching him carefully, wondering if he could wake up from his arm being touched. The main reason he was so careful was that he was scared. Sougo was scary when he was mad, so Tamaki didn't know how well he would react to Tamaki disturbing his sleep.

But, surprisingly, when Sougo woke up, he wasn't angry. He was just confused.

"Tamaki-kun…? Is something the matter?" He asked, slowly adjusting his eyes. He blinked a few times, before looking for clues on Tamaki's face.

"Don't be mad at me," Tamaki asked, still worried.

"I'm not," Sougo replied. "Are you having trouble falling asleep?"

Tamaki shook his head.

"Actually… I wanted to show you something. Can you change your clothes? I will be waiting for you in the living room."

"Sure, but… Are we going somewhere?"

That was an obvious question, Tamaki wouldn't ask him to change his pajamas if they would stay at home. But still, he was curious. He still didn't know what Tamaki wanted.

"Yeah. But it's a secret."

Saying that, Tamaki left.

It didn't take long for Sougo to get ready. But it was enough to make Tamaki think and worry about his plan. He only hoped he could see Sougo happy.

Sougo worried a lot about everyone and did whatever he could to help them. That was why Tamaki wanted to do something for him, too.

When Sougo appeared, Tamaki was standing next to the house's door. He opened it carefully so he wouldn't wake up anyone else and offered his hand for Sougo to take.

"... Hand." Was the only word that left Tamaki's lips. Sougo knew what to do. 

He held Tamaki's hand and stopped himself from chuckling upon noticing he was blushing.  _ How cute. _

Then, they left the house and closed the door.

"So, where are we going?" Sougo asked, since Tamaki didn't say anything, even though they had been walking for a while already.

"... Almost there," Tamaki said, refusing to tell him anything else.

They walked together without saying a word, until Tamaki suddenly stopped walking.

They had arrived in a park. Sometimes, when they wanted to clear their minds, they would practice there.

But on that day, it looked different. Almost as if it wasn't the place they used to go to. Maybe because it was so late and dark and they were the only ones there. Or maybe because it was the first time they saw there…

"Snow!" Tamaki said, excited. "See, Sou-chan! It's snowing!"

There was no way Sougo couldn't notice. The park that usually was so green, was  _ white. _ Plus, Sougo was freezing.

" _ You wanted to see the snow that much _ ? You know we can see it at home, through the window, too, right?"

"... _No_ ," Tamaki lied. "... I mean… maybe. But I wanted to see the snow with _you._ _Only you_. That's why I called you so late."

"... Tamaki-kun. I don't think anyone would mind if we went out for a bit."

"No,  _ you _ would. I'm sure you would worry if they were having fun and if it was okay for you to come with me."

_ Well, that was true, Sougo thought. _

"... I wanted to spend Christmas with you, Sou-chan… After all, you are my dearest love."

Sougo blushed, not expecting to hear those words coming out of Tamaki's mouth.

" _ Dearest love… _ Where did you learn something so embarrassing...?"

"Momorin and Yukirin were singing about it."

"... I see."

"... Are you angry?"

"I'm happy."

Feeling finally able to relax, Tamaki smiled. Sougo smiled back at him.

"Let's build snowmen!"

Sougo laughed.

"All right."

When they were done, Sougo could clearly notice that Tamaki had created a snow King Pudding. As for him…

"Uwa… Scary," Tamaki said looking at Sougo's snowman. "Did you make a ghost?"

"... How rude. I tried to make it look like you," Sougo said.

"Ah…" Tamaki forced himself to laugh. "I-I see."

Sougo sighed.

"Well, never mind."

"Hey, Sou-chan," Tamaki called. "Can we go skating tomorrow? It's fine if everyone comes, too."

"I guess so," Sougo said. "Though I'm not good at it."

"I can help you!"

"... Really? Then I will be counting on you, Tamaki-kun."

Sougo laughed. Tamaki couldn't take his eyes away from him. 

"... Sou-chan, you look like an angel."

"Wha—"

"White suits you."

"I… Thank you."

"Can I kiss you?"

Sougo heart skipped a beat.  _ Why did Tamaki ask it so suddenly? _ Sougo asked himself, but if he thought about it, Tamaki was always acting on impulse.

"... You can. I don't think anyone will see us."

"... Then, this will be my Christmas gift to you."

" _ A kiss? _ "

"Not the kiss… A promise. I will always support and love you… Uh… Not always, I'm an idiot, so maybe I won't notice when you are in trouble… But I will try. Is that okay…?"

Sougo chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. I will always support and love you, too."

"... Now, you should kiss me for the promise to be validated."

"... I thought  _ you _ were kissing me."

"... Please?"

Sougo didn't reply nor laughed as much as he wanted to. Instead he did what Tamaki wanted; he kissed him.

"... Are you satisfied, now?" Sougo asked; his cheeks flushed.

"... No," Tamaki said, before going for another kiss.

They kissed and kissed, until they were too tired to keep going.

They went back to their house and said their goodbyes, as they both went to their own rooms.

Then, when they fell asleep and woke up the next day, they thought the night before had been like a dream.

But they never forgot about their promise.


End file.
